Pharmaceutical products such as pills and capsules traditionally include a number of markings. Marks or printed information on pharmaceutical products typically include information such as logos, names, or bar codes that may be used to identify the type, dosage, and/or source of the pharmaceuticals. These markings also aid in the dispensing and administration of pharmaceuticals to patients.
In order to mark or otherwise label pharmaceutical products such as pills and capsules, the methodology has to be approved by the food and drug administration (FDA). The FDA has a number of lists containing approved colorants and labels that may be used to mark or otherwise label pharmaceutical products.
Traditional methods of marking pharmaceutical products such as pills and capsules include coloring the pharmaceutical products with FDA certified colorants, altering the surface appearance of the pharmaceutical products through engravings, applying an FDA approved label to the surface of the pharmaceutical products, or painting the pharmaceutical product.
While traditional methods are somewhat effective in marking or otherwise distinguishing pharmaceutical products, traditional methods of marking pharmaceutical products significantly compromise the outward appearance of the pharmaceutical products. Additionally, traditional methods do little to facilitate the control of counterfeit production and fraudulent dispensing of pharmaceuticals, since these outer markings are easily identifiable and reproducible. Moreover, a majority of the traditional methods and formulations for marking or otherwise labeling pharmaceutical products necessitate contact with the pharmaceutical. Any such contact with the pharmaceutical products increases the likelihood of causing physical or chemical damage to the pharmaceutical product.